mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ēostre
thumb|300px|Ostara (1884) por Johannes Gehrts. La diosa vuela por los cielos rodeada por [[putti de inspiración romana, haces de luz y animales. Los pueblos germánicos miran a la diosa desde el reino inferior. ]]Ēostre u Ostara (Inglés antiguo: Ēastre, dialecto northumbrio Ēastro, Sievers 1901 p. 98 dialecto merciano y sajón occidental Ēostre; Wright, 85, §208 Alto alemán antiguo: *Ôstara ) es una diosa germánica que, por medio del mes germánico con su nombre (Northumbrio: Ēosturmōnaþ; Sajón occidental: Ēastermōnaþ; Alto alemán antiguo: Ôstarmânoth), es la homónima del festival de Pascua en algunos idiomas. Beda es atestiguado solamente por Beda en su obra del siglo VIII, De Temporum Ratione, donde Beda afirma que durante Ēosturmōnaþ (el equivalente a abril), los anglosajones paganos celebraban fiestas en honor a Ēostre, pero que esta tradición se perdió en el tiempo, reemplazado por el mes cristiano de Pascua, una celebración de la resurrección de Jesús. Por medio de la reconstrucción lingüística, el tema de una diosa llamada *Austrō en el idioma protogermánico ha sido exacimado en detalle desde la base de la filología germánica en el siglo XIX por el académico Jacob Grimm, entre otros. Como los idiomas germánicos descienden del protoindoeuropeo (PIE), los lingüistas históricos han rastreado el nombre a la diosa protoindoeuropea del alba *H₂ewsṓs (→ *Ausṓs), de quien desciende la divinidad germánica común de quien se sostiene que desciende Ēostre y Ostara. Además, los académicos han conectado el nombre de la diosa a una variedad de nombres personales germánicos, una serie de topónimos en Inglaterra y, descubrieron en 1958 más de 150 inscripciones del siglo II d.C. mencionando a la matronae Austriahenae. Se han propuesto teorías conectando a Ēostre con registros de costumbres de pascua germánicas, incluyendo las liebres y los huevos. Particularmente antes del descubrimiento de la matronae Austriahenae y el posterior desarrollo de los estudios indoeuropeos, se sucedió el debate entre los académicos sobre si la diosa era o no una invención de Beda. Ēostre y Ostara se han mencionado ocasionalmente en la cultura popular moderna y son veneradas en algunas formas de neopaganismo germánico. Etimología El inglés antiguo Ēostre continúa al inglés moderno Easter y deriva del protogermánico **Austr. que a su vez lo hace de la raíz protoindoeuropea *h₂ews-'', "brillar" (el punto cardinal Este también deriva de esta raíz).Watkins 2006 2000: 2021. La diosa de nombre Ēostre es, por tanto, cognado lingüísticamente de muchas otras diosas del alba atestiguadas en los pueblos de habla indoeuropea. Estos cognados llevan a la reconstrucción de la diosa del alba protoindoeuropea: la ''Enciclopedia de Cultura Indoeuropea detalla que "una diosa protoindoeuropea del alba es apoyada por la prueba de los nombres cognados y la similitud de la representación mítica de la diosa del alba entre varios grupos indoeuropeos" y que "toda esta prueba nos permite postular una *haéusōs 'diosa del alba' protoindoeuropea que estaba caracterizada como una 'reacia' portadora de luz con la que fue castigada. En tres poblaciones indoeuropeas, báltica, griega e indoirania, la existencia de una 'diosa del alba' protoindoeuropa da apoyo lingüístico adicional en que es designada la 'hija del cielo'".Mallory & Adams (1997:148–149). ''De temporum ratione'' En el capítulo 15 (De mensibus Anglorum, "Los meses ingleses") de la obra del siglo VIII De temporum ratione ("El cálculo del tiempo"), Beda describe los nombres indígenas de los meses de los pueblos ingleses. Tras describir el culto de la diosa Rheda durante el mes anglosajón de Hrēþ-mōnaþ, Beda escribe sobre Ēosturmōnaþ, el mes de la diosa Ēostre: Jacob Grimm, *Ostara y las costumbres de Pàscua En su obra de 1835 Deutsche Mythologie, Jacob Grimm cita pruebas comparativas para reconstruir una potencial diosa germánica cuyo nombre pudo haber sido conservado en el nombre alto alemán antiguo de la Pascua, *Ostara. Mostrando escepticismo hacia las diosas mencionadas por Beda, Grimm comenta que "que no hay nada improbable en ellas, es más, la primera de ellas está justificada por claros rastros en los vocabularios de las tribus germánicas".Grimm (1882:289). Específicamente, refiriéndose a Ēostre, Grimm continúa: Grimm señala que "todas las naciones que nos rodean han mantenido el bíblico pascha; incluso Ulfilas escribe ����������, no ������������ (paska no áustrô), aunque debió haber conocido la palabra". Grimm detalla que el adverbio alto alemán antiguo ôstar "expresa movimiento hacia el sol naciente", como hizo el término nórdico antiguo austr y también potencialmente el anglosajón ēastor y gótico ���������� (áustr). Grimm compara estos términos al término latino idéntico auster. Grimm dice que el culto de la diosa pudo haber adorado una forma nórdica antigua, Austra, o que su culto pudo haber estado ya extinto con la llegada de la cristianización.Grimm (1882:290—291). Grimm señala que el libro en nórdico antiguo de la Edda prosaica Gylfaginning es testigo de un ser masculino llamado Austri, a quien Grimm describe como un "espíritu de luz". Grimm comenta que la versión femenina pudo haber sido *Austra, aunque los pueblos alto alemanes y sajones parecen haber formado Ostarâ y Eástre, feminino, y no Ostaro y Eástra, masculino. Grimm además especula sobre la naturaleza de la diosa y las costumbres populares conservadas que se asocian con ella en Alemania. En el segundo volumen de Deutsche Mythologie, Grimm vuelve de nuevo al tema de Ostara, conectando a la diosa con varias festividades de Pascua alemanas, incluyendo los huevos de Pascua: Grimm además comenta sobre otras costumbres de la época de la Pascua, incluyendo danzas únicas de espada y productos horneados particulares ("pastas de formas paganas"). Además, Grimm considera una potencial conexión con la diosa eslava de la primavera Vesna y la lituana Vasara. Lugares, nombres personales y la matronae Austriahenae Un conjunto de topónimos en Inglaterra contienen, y una variedad de nombres ingleses y germánicos continentales incluyen, el elemento *ēoster, una palabra inglesa antigua primitiva reconstruida por lingüístas y una forma primitiva potencial de la diosa llamada Ēostre. El concilio de Austerfield convocado por el rey Aldfrith de Northumbria poco antes de 704 reunido en un lugar descrito en los registros contemporáneos tanto como in campo qui Eostrefeld dicitur como in campo qui dicitur Oustraefelda, que ha llevado a identificar el lugar como Austerfield, cerca de Bawtry en Yorkshire del Oeste.Cubitt, Catherine (1995). Anglo-Saxon Church Councils c.650–c.850. London: Leicester University Press, pp 302f. Esa localización también incluye Eastry (Eastrgena, 788 CE) in Kent, Eastrea (Estrey, 966 d.C.) en Cambridgeshire y Eastrington (Eastringatun, 959 d.C.) en Yorkshire del Este.Shaw (2011:59—60). El elemento *ēoster también aparece en el nombre inglés antiguo Easterwine, un nombre llevado por el abad del monasterio de Beda en Wearmouth-Jarrow y que aparece tres veces más en el Durham Liber Vitae. El nombre Aestorhild también aparece en el Liber Vitae, y probablemente es un ancestro del nombre en inglés medio Estrild. Varios nombres germánicos continentales incluyen el elemento, incluyendo Austrechild, Austrighysel, Austrovald y Ostrulf.Shaw (2011:60). En 1958, más de 150 inscripciones votivas romano-germánicas a la matronae Austriahenae fueron descubiertas cerca de Morken-Harff, Alemania. La mayoría de estas inscripciones están en estado incompletas, pero la mayoría son al menos razonablemente legibles. Algunas de estas inscripciones se refieren a los Austriates, evidentemente el nombre de un grupo social.Shaw (2011:52 and 63). Teorías e interpretaciones Dea ex Machina y la matronae Austriahenae Ha ocurrido cierto debate sobre si la diosa era o no la invención de Beda, particularmente en el siglo XIX antes de las reconstrucciones más extendidas de la diosa del alba protoindoeuropea. Escribiendo a finales del siglo XIX, Charles J. Billson señala que los académicos antes que su obra estaban divididos sobre la existencia del relato de Beda de Ēostre, afirmando que "entre las autoridades que no tienen duda de su existencia están W. Grimm, Wackernagel, Sinrock sic y Wolf". Por otra parte, Weinhold rechaza la idea conforme a su base filológica, y así lo hace Heinrich Leo y Hermann Oesre. Kuhn dice, 'La Eostre anglosajona parece como una invención de Beda"; y Mannhard también la rechaza como una deux ex machina etimológica". Billson dice que "toda la cuestión gira...en torno a la credibilidad de Beda" y que "uno está inclinado a coincidir con Grimm, que no sería crítico ensillar a este eminente padre de la iglesia, que mantiene al paganismo a distancia, y contarnos menos de lo que sabe con la invención de esta diosa". Billson señala que la cristianización de Inglaterra comenzó a finales del siglo VI y, para el VII, estaba completa. Billson señala que, como Beda nació en 672, Beda debió tener oportunidades para aprender los nombres de las diosas nativas de los anglosajones, "que apenas estaban extintos durante su vida".Billson (1892:448). Escribiendo a finales del siglo XX, Rudolf Simek dice que, a pesar de la expresiones de duda, el relato de Beda de Ēostre no debe descartarse. Simek opina que "una diosa de la fertilidad primaveral" debe asumirse más que una "diosa del amanecer", a pesar del nombre, razonando que "por otra parte las diosas germánicas (y matronas) están mayoritariamente conectadas con la prosperidad y el crecimiento". Simek señala a una comparación con la diosa Rheda, también atestiguada por Beda.Simek (2007:74). El académico Philip A. Shaw (2011) escribe que el tema ha visto "una larga historia de argumentos a favor y en contra de la diosa Ēostre de Beda, con algunos académicos tomando posiciones bastante extremas en ambos flancos" y que algunas teorías contra la diosa han ganado una importancia cultural popular. Sin embargo, Shaw señala que "gran parte de este debate, sin embargo, se realizaba en ignorancia de una pieza clave de las pruebas, que no fue descubierta hasta 1958. Esta prueba es suministrada por 150 inscripciones votivas romano-germánicas a las deidades llamadas matronae Austriahenae, encontradas cerca de MOrken-Harff y datable en torno al 150-250 d.C.". La mayoría de estas inscripciones están en un estado incompleto, aunque la mayoría están lo suficientemente completas para tener una claridad razonable de las inscripciones. Desde 1966 los académicos han conectado estos nombres etimológicamente con Ēostre y se ha encontrado un elemento en nombres personales germánicos.Shaw (2011:52). Shaw argumenta contra una interpretación funcional de la prueba disponible y concluye que "las conexiones etimológicas del nombre sugieren que sus adoradores veían su relación geográfica y social con ellos como más central que cualquiera de las funciones que pudo haber tenido".Shaw (2011:70—71). Liebres y Freya thumb|Una postal de Pascua de 1907 mostrando un conejo. En el norte de Europa, las imágenes de Pascua solían implicar a liebres y conejos. Citando costumbres populares de Pascua en Leicestershire, Inglaterra, donde "las ganancias de la tierra llamada Harecrop Leys se aplicaban a proporcionar una comida que era tirada al suelo en el 'Hare-pie Bank'", el académico de finales del siglo XIX Charles Isaac Elton teoriza una conexión entre estas costumbres y el culto a Ēostre. En su estudio de finales del siglo XIX de la liebre en la costumbre popular y la mitología, CHarles J. Billson cita numerosos incidentes de costumbre popular implicando a la liebre en torno al periodo de Pascua en el norte de Europa. Billson dice que "si había una diosa llamada Ēostre o no, y la conexión que pudiera tener con el ritual del culto sajón o británico, hay buenas bases para creer que la santidad de este animal alcanza una época aún más remota, donde es probablemente una parte muy importante de un gran festival de primavera de los habitantes prehistóricos de esta isla".Billson (1892:448). Algunos académicos han conectado costumbres e imágenes implicando a liebres a Ēostre y la diosa nórdica Freya. Escribiendo en 1972, John Andrew Boyle cita un comentario contenido en un diccionario etimológico de A. Ernout y A. Meillet, donde los autores escriben que "Poco más...es conocido Ēostre, pero se ha sugerido que sus luces, como diosa del alba, eran llevadas por liebres. Y ciertamente representaba la fecundidad primaveral y el amor y placer carnal que lleva a la fecundidad". Boyle responde que no se sabe nada de Ēostre fuera del pasaje único de Beda, que los autores parecían haber aceptado la identificación de Ēostre con la diosa nórdica Freyja, aunque la liebre tampoco se asocia con esta. Boyle escribe que "su carruaje, nos cuenta Snorri, estaba tirado por un par de gatos - animales, es cierto, que como las liebres eran familiares de brujas, con quienes Freyja parece tener mucho en común". Sin embargo, Boyle añade que "por otra parte, cuando el autor habla de la liebre como la 'compañera de Afrodita y de los sátiros y cupidos' y señala que 'en la Edad Media aparece junto a la figura de Lujuria', están en un terreno más seguro y pueden aducir la prueba de sus ilustraciones".Boyle (1972:323—324). En la cultura popular y veneración moderna La *Ostara reconstruida de Jacob Grimm ha tenido, desde entonces, cierta influencia en la cultura popular. Su nombre se ha adaptado como un asteroide (343 Ostara, 1892 por Max Wolf),Schmadel (2003:44) y una fecha en la Rueda del año Wicca (Ostara, 21 de Marzo).Hubbard (2007:175). En la música, el nombre Ostara ha sido adoptado como nombre del grupo musical OstaraDiesel, Gerten (2007:136). y los nombres de los álbumes de :zoviet*france: (Eostre, 1984) y The Wishing Tree (Ostara, 2009). En algunas formas de neopaganismo germánico, se venera a Ēostre (u Ostara). Respecto a esta veneración Carole M. Cusack comenta que, entre los adherentes, Ēostre se "asocia con la llegada de la primavera y el alba, y su festival se celebra en el equinoccio de primavera. Como trae la renovación, renacimiento de la muerte del invienro, algunos paganos asocian a Ēostre con Iðunn, guardiana de las manzanas de la juventud de la mitología escandinava".Cusack (2008:354–355). Políticamente, el nombre de Ostara se mencionaba a principios del siglo XX como el nombre de la revista nacionalista alemana, una serie de libros y casa publicadora establecida en 1905 en Mödling, Austria.Simek (2007:255). Ostara es representada por Kristin Chenoweth en la serie de televisión American Gods basada en la novela del mismo nombre. En la serie, Ostara ha sobrevivido a la épcoa moderna formando una alianza con la Diosa de los Medios (Gillian Anderson) y aprovechándose de la festividad cristiana. Odín (Ian McShane) la obliga a aceptar que aquellos que celebran la Pascua están venerando a Jesús y no a ella, obligándola a rebelarse contra los Nuevos Dioses. En 1853, el pastor protestante escocés Alexander Hislop publicó Las dos babilonias, un texto anticatólico. En el panfleto, Hislop conecta la Pascua inglesa con el teónimo semítico oriental Ishtar por medio de la etimología popular. Por ejemplo, de Las dos babilonias: |Las dos babilonias}} Como las afirmaciones de Hislop no tienen base lingüísticas, sus afirmaciones fueron rechazadas, pero Las dos babilonias tendría cierta influencia en la cultura popular.Ver, por ejemplo, discunsión contemporánea en (1859:338-340). A comienzos del siglo XXI, un popular meme de internet afirmaba una conexión lingüística incorrecta entre el inglés Easter e Ishtar. Referencias Bibliografía * Anónimo (1859). [https://books.google.com/books?id=KWpFAQAAMAAJ&pg=PR6#v=onepage&q&f=false Review: The Two Babylons] en The Saturday Review, Vol. VIII, pp. 338-340. John W. Parker and Son. * Barnhart, Robert K. (1995). The Barnhart Concise Dictionary of Etymology: The Origins of American English Words. HarperCollins. * Billson, Charles J. (1892). "The Easter Hare" como publica en Folk-Lore, Vol. 3, No. 4 (December 1892). Taylor & Francis, Ltd. on behalf of Folklore Enterprises Ltd. * Boyle, John Andrew (1974). "The Hare in Myth and Reality: A Review Article" as published in Folklore, Vol. 84, No. 4 (Winter, 1973). Taylor & Francis, Ltd. on behalf of Folklore Enterprises Ltd. * Cusack, Carole M. (2008). "The Return of the Goddess: Mythology, Witchcraft and Feminist Spirituality" as published in Pizza, Murphy. Lewis, James R. (Editors). Handbook of Contemporary Paganism. Brill Publishers. * Diesel, Andreas. Gerten, Dieter (2007). Looking for Europe: Neofolk und Hintergründe. Index Verlag. * Grimm, Jacob (James Steven Stallybrass Trans.) (1882). Teutonic Mythology: Translated from the Fourth Edition with Notes and Appendix Vol. I. London: George Bell and Sons. * Grimm, Jacob (James Steven Stallybrass Trans.) (1883). Teutonic Mythology: Translated from the Fourth Edition with Notes and Appendix Vol. II. London: George Bell and Sons. * Hislop, Alexander (1903). The Two Babylons. Third edition. S.W. Partridge. Web. * Hubbard, Benjamin Jerome. Hatfield, John T. Santucci, James A. (2007). An Educator's Classroom Guide to America's Religious Beliefs and Practices. Libraries Unlimited. * Giles, John Allen (1843). The Complete Works of the Venerable Bede, in the Original Latin, Collated with the Manuscripts, and Various Print Editions, Accompanied by a New English Translation of the Historical Works, and a Life of the Author. Vol. VI: Scientific Tracts and Appendix. London: Whittaker and Co., Ave Maria Lane. * * Shaw, Philip A. (2011). Pagan Goddesses in the Early Germanic World: Eostre, Hreda and the Cult of Matrons. Bristol Classical Press. * Schmadel, Lutz D. (2003). Dictionary of Minor Planet Names, fifth edition, illustrated. Springer. * Sievers, Eduard (Albert S. Cook Ed. Trans.) (1903) An Old English grammar Third Edition. Ginn and Company * Simek, Rudolf (2007) translated by Angela Hall. Dictionary of Northern Mythology. D.S. Brewer. * Wallis, Faith (Trans.) (1999). Bede: The Reckoning of Time. Liverpool University Press. * Watkins, Calvert (2006 2000). The American Heritage Dictionary of Indo-European Roots. Houghton Mifflin Harcourt. * Wright, Joseph y Wright, Elisabeth Mary. (1914) Old English Grammar Second Edition. Humphrey Milford Oxford University Press Categoría:Divinidades germánicas Categoría:Dioses del alba